you bought tickets for the nightmare
by Amaya86
Summary: With her beloved by her side she will never have to be alone again.


Ah ha! Another one. This is a bit different from my other fics. The pairing is het (which means my mother can read it without blushing and worrying about the fragile mind of her only daughter) and I guess you could call it a song fic. I got the idea in my car on the way to work. I was listening to the album_ Smother Me_ when it suddenly hit me...

Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo and all lyrics used belong to _The Used_.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Let me be the one who calls you baby<em>

_All the time_

_Surely you can take some comfort_

_Knowing that you're mine_

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side_

_and let me be the one who calls you_

_Baby all the time_

* * *

><p>"Baby, I'm home!" The front door bangs against the wall as it is thrown open with enthusiasm. The girl who enters is beautiful. Sunlight illuminates her from behind making her hair shine like spun copper.<p>

"Baby, where are you?" she calls out again, a small frown pulling her perfectly shaped eyebrows together as she pauses in the doorway. Still frowning she turns around to close and lock the door behind her. Slowly she moves deeper into the dimly lit interior of the apartment she shares with her beloved. She keeps her ears open for any hints as to the whereabouts of her beloved, he couldn't have gone too far. A soft thump catches her attention and with a huge smile she opens one of the closed doors in the hallway. Just as she expected the sinfully sexy man she has the pleasure of calling her beloved is inside their bedroom.

"Baby, what are you doing on the floor?" The girl asks in exasperation as she walks over to the prone form of her beloved. Fearful brown eyes wearily follow her approach. Kneeling down the girl plants a kiss on the lips of the unmoving man.

"Here, let me help you up." The girl chirps as she half drags, half pulls the unresisting body back on to the bed.

"I'm so happy to be home," she whispers as she curls up next to her beloved. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

><p><em>Hey are you okay?<em>

_You look pretty low_

_Very handsome awkward_

* * *

><p>He is gorgeous! Large blue eyes peek out from behind a chemistry book as she thoughtfully studies the newest addition to the school. The new student is surrounded by others in their year. He must be the son of a god because there is no way that he can be just another human being. He looks sad, as if the weight of the world is resting on his shoulders. The girl makes up her mind. Standing up she gathers her books and lunch tray and purposely marches over to the over full table.<p>

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" She addresses the handsome new boy. Startled caramel-fudge brown eyes look up at her and she has to fight against the butterflies threatening to make her knees buckle. For a few seconds they stare at each other before the boy nods. He moves to the side to make room for her on the narrow seat.

"Sucks being new huh?" she asks with sympathy as she makes herself comfortable. A small smile pulls at the corners of the boy's mouth and it makes his eyes twinkle. The sight makes her chest feel all tight and warm inside.

"Yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to." The boy replies and the strawberry blond girl watches in fascination as fiery orange brows pull together in a fierce scowl. Even like this he is breathtaking and at that moment she vows to ease the pain that he is trying so hard to hide.

* * *

><p><em>Just let me make some time to take it back a little <em>

_The way you smile shines the heavens above me _

_Never going to let you go, I want you all the time _

_I gotta prove you can trust me_

* * *

><p>The girl smiles softly and leans back into the comforting warmth of the boy who is now her beloved. The day had been one that will stay with her forever. Who would have guessed that she too could find love? And be loved in return!<p>

It's simple really, every person has that instinctive drive to find that one person who completes them. Her search is over. She has found what she has been looking for. He is perfect for her. The look in his eyes as he smiles at her makes her heart beat faster. Now, with her beloved by her side she knows that she will never have to be alone again. He loves her and she loves him. From now on that is all that matters.

* * *

><p><em>Liar, liar, you fucking liar <em>

* * *

><p>"You too Rukia."<p>

She walks in just as her beloved ends the call. Who the hell does this Rukia person think she is? This is not the first time she finds her beloved talking to this mystery girl from his past. In fact her beloved's popularity grates on her nerves.

He is always, ALWAYS, surrounded by people. Students, teachers and strangers are all drawn to him. In school she can handle it because everyone knows he is her beloved.

This Rukia person however, seems to be constantly overstepping the line and it rubs her the wrong way.

"Who was that?" She questions even though she already knows the answer.

"No one special. Just an old friend." Comes the reply. Grabbing her hand he pulls her onto his lap. As she leans in for a chaste kiss she vows that no one will ever get between her and her beloved.

* * *

><p><em>Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine<em>

_please be all mine_

_I never want you to go_

_because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

She listens impassively as her beloved works himself into a frenzy. She does not particularly feel any remorse for her actions, nor is she angry with him. After all, it's hardly his fault that everyone loves him. Some people just need to learn to keep their distance.

"I don't know why you're yelling at me." She replies, a small pout gracing her full lips. "It's not like I did it on purpose." It had been an accident, sort of. She never really intended for anyone to get hurt… much. How was she to know that that Rukia girl would freak out once she was in the water?

"Rukia could have died!" Her beloved continues his rant but she is no longer listening to him. With narrowed eyes she regards her striking orange haired boyfriend. Clearly he was too upset about the incident. Why did it matter so much to him what happens to that girl. He should be more worried about her.

"Look Baby, I'm sorry. But really, how was I supposed to know she couldn't swim?" She says interrupting the other's complaint. Her beloved stares at her with something close to disgust glittering in his caramel-fudge eyes. The expression bothers her. He has never looked at her like this before.

"I don't think this, us is working for me anymore." The girl looks on in horror as her beloved gets up and leaves. Why is he leaving? This can't be happening!

* * *

><p><em>Oh how these moments fade away,<em>

_you say you never loved me_

_We say things we didn't mean to say_

_I take it back, I take it all back now_

_I take it back, I take it all back_

* * *

><p>The girl is devastated, heartbroken. It feels as if someone reached inside her chest and ripped her heart out. The things her beloved said to her… it couldn't be true. She also said things that were hurtful and untrue, he couldn't have meant it. Tomorrow he will wake up and realize how silly they were being.<p>

After all, she loves him and he loves her. He said so himself. You don't just suddenly stop loving someone. They were just both upset and over emotional.

Feeling somewhat reassured the girl resolutely wipes the tears from her eyes. No more crying. Tomorrow when her beloved sees her he will know what she has known all along… they are meant to be together forever.

* * *

><p><em>It never used to hurt before it isn't funny anymore<em>

_Feeling so alone now funny how you wish some way that you'll die at the hospital_

* * *

><p>She listens to the faint sound of scurrying around her. It all feels so far away. Almost as if she is hearing everything from under water. The only sound that stands out above the others is the concerned voice of her beloved.<p>

Through the haze she barely feels the prick of the needle as an IV is inserted into the crook of her arm. The paramedic must be new, the girl muses as the stretcher is lifted into the back of the waiting ambulance. He sounds too young and flustered.

Her beloved is with her, holding her hand tightly. He must have been the one who found her bleeding in her small apartment. That means he is the one who phoned the ambulance… he still cares about her.

Before she passes out the she lightly squeezes the hand of her beloved to let him know that she loves him too.

Hours later she wakes up alone. She opens her eyes and stares up at the blinding white ceiling of the hospital room. Turning her head to the side she sees a vase with sunflowers on her nightstand. It's her favourite and she knows it's a gift from her beloved. With a small smile she leans over to pick up the card lying on the table next to the beautiful flowers.

We need to talk.

With a sinking sense of dread she stares at the black letters on the white background. Wasn't everything supposed to get better now?

* * *

><p><em>One more time to say I love you always<em>

_and keeping faith letting love find a way_

* * *

><p>He just needs more time! The girl thinks as she struggles to get her front door open. Every time she lets go of the half limp body of her beloved he leans sharply to the side and gravity threatens to pull him over.<p>

She never intended to go this far, to drug him. She just wanted a chance to explain, to make him understand that he was making a huge mistake. Then, he started yelling at her to leave him alone. Saying she was crazy and obsessed and needed help.

Really, it was his fault for being so stubborn, for not admitting what they both know. They belonged together, their love was just too great to ignore. He was just scared, afraid to acknowledge the truth.

Yes, all he needs is more time, and her help.

* * *

><p><em>And won't you think I'm pretty<em>

___When I'm standing top the bright lit city_

_And I'll take your hand and pick you up_

_And keep you there so you can see_

_As long as you're alive and care_

_I promise I will take you there_

_We'll drink and dance the night away_

_We'll drink and dance the night away_

* * *

><p>All done :)<p>

I would like to thank _strangeindividual_ (and my mother) for checking this for mistakes. If you find any you can blame them :P

All the lyrics, except for one, comes off the album _Lies For The Liars_... cookies for anyone who can spot the odd one out.


End file.
